Angels Among Me
by ConfusifyingCristy
Summary: Iris is a Nymph who gets lost and the White Angels find her and make her their own. She falls in love with Mathyas who takes out the confusion in her life. Her past haunts her and its not long before it could cause a betrayal between love and family.


**A/N: Hello. This is my first Cirque du Soleil story. Based on the show: Alegria. Dedicated to Ivan Saveliev, and Kristina Ivanova for being the most amazing and most cutest in Alegria. I do not own Cirque du Soleil, or any of the characters. ~Cristy.**

Iris' POV.

It is the night time. I am in the dense Alegrian Forest. My name is Iris, and I come from the Nymph clan. It is now being over-run by the mighty, strong, and largely populated Bronx tribe. It's hard for me to say, but please come along to listen to my story.

This morning was when all the madness had started. My older sister, Lenobia and her short thoughts came up with the oh-so-brilliant idea of finding a new hideout for the rest of our peop--Nymphs. Reluctantly, I agreed. We ventured in the vegetation long enough to realize that we were lost. Technically, I realized that we were lost. We had stepped in the presence of a conflict that would change both of our lives for good.

Many hours later, we still traveled in the dark dampness that is known as the Great Forest. Believe it or not, even though she is my older sister who is obviously more spontaneous than I, I was the one who was brave for the both of us. By now, Lenobia was seriously freaking out, and came to me for comfort. It's hard for me to do--be brave, yet to give contentment to others. It was my idea that we would take a short break in the meadow. But after that, immediately find our way back to civilization.

"What if we don't find our way out? And we'll have to live here forever until eternity's eternity?" I asked her. It was to my surprise that my voice came out shakier and weaker than usual. It was only minutes that passed that she had answered me.

"Iris, you had told me to be brave and strong. It is now my time to say that to you. Sooner or later, the other Nymphs would realize that that we are missing. I know that someone will tell the leader of the Bronx, who will most likely tell Fleur about it. Then, they will be looking for us. So now, all we have to do is sit and wait until they do."

"Yeah, Lenobia, Miseur Fleur will make everything better!" my voice had gone from sad to sarcastic. "Fleur is the official twisted fool who will go crying to his Birds who don't even speak or understand our native tongue. That is how Fleur will take care of this situation. It's probably better that it ends with the Bronx, even though will get in planet sized trouble, and never leave that stuffy palace in guarded captivity for the rest of our Spirit-forsaken lives! I hadn't realized how harsh and loud my voice had gotten. Lenobia was cowering in fear of my actions and words. But she slowly crouched back up, and gave me an "I'm the big sister, and I am better than you" sneer.

"Okay, now that's just being a bit melodramatic, don't you think? And it's not going to end like that, Iris. I know, and I promise." She said when giving me a tight hug afterwards.

~*~*~*~

When our break had ended, we tried to find our way back the way we came. You're most likely guessing that we got lost; in fact, we did. Even more lost than we already were. The scariest part about it was that the night crept up and attacked us like a jungle cat. Thankfully, Lenobia from birth was gifted with an affinity of seeing in the dark as it were light again. Again with the bad news, with every step I took my eyelids drooped, my concentration turned into imaginative space-outs, and my strength was weakening. All until I finally broke down in the middle of nowhere.

I heard the sound of my sisters footsteps leave farther away. I'd feel her eyes on mine once in a while, only turning away and starting to move quicker. She abandoned me, and she knew it. That's how I am here now. My mind, eyes and reflexes nearly force me to sleep, but I am strong enough to fight back, and keep hold for a few more minutes.

A calming sensation washes over me. There are many footsteps in front of me. Three, maybe four silhouettes move closer. Unusually for many other creatures, they have a glow around them. There is a man in the front of the group and he kneels down, and puts his hand on my shoulder and I shudder at his warm touch.

I looks up at him and the three other creatures behind him. They have similar marks on them. Blue eyebrows, with red on their eye's crease. They're faces are so pale, you could call it pure white. They also have a stroke of red on their noses, and their lips are also red. All wear white, and baggy suits added with a golden-bronze netted vest that trails down their backs to their thighs. They have white and curly hair with hidden snippets of gold and early-morning sky blue. They are gorgeous.

"Little one, where do you come from?" the man says to me. As serene as it all seems, there's one thing that's on my mind right now. Lenobia. Where is she? Is she alright? Will I ever see my sister--my life--again? I look down, and I feel tears start to form. All I say in a cracked, and weak voice is:

"Lenobia." There is silence, and I can feel their presence try to calm me, though it works very little. Before I can say that she was my sister, and the whole ordeal, another man. More a young man about five years older than I steps down, and wraps both arms around my bodice.

"It's alright, sweet girl. We'll do our best to find your wandered sibling. We are the guardian angels of Alegria. Nothing can get past us." he says. But of course, my reflexes cannot take this type of stress anymore, and I instantly pass out in the young man's arms. These "Angels" of which they call themselves, are among me.

**A/N: It's me again! I hope that when you read this, you could really feel what this poor girl is going through. I want my stories to be more life-like than the other ones I've written. I will accept constructive criticism, maybe even harsh concrit. But I won't take any chapter requests, because I already have the whole plot figured out. ~Cristy **


End file.
